dofkfandomcom-20200214-history
Faeldir Aenoria
Overview Faeldir Aenoria is a Half-Elf currently residing in the new lands. Backstory Faeldir Aenoria was born in the kingdom of Rykovia to an elven mother and human father. He had a difficult childhood due to the early death of his parents. Raised by his uncle, Faeldir experienced many difficult moments. From the age of 6 he was trained in a hard and military-like way. He was later left for a few months in the local villages, towns and forests to take care for his own. Faeldir did everything he could to survive, including theft and other mischievous activities to ensure this personal survival. When Faeldir was 18 years old he met the daughter of a local blacksmith. She was a young, beautiful girl who had the flame of her father and her mother's passion. Faeldir fell in love with her, and she also fell in love with him, often they went to the woods and hills where Faeldir knew it very well. But her father found out and forbade her to associate with Faeldir. But she disobeyed and often escaped home at night just for a few minutes with Faeldir. One night in winter they met again, but this time she wore a winter fur coat and satchel with few supplies. She convinced Faeldir to escape to the places where they used to go together until her father forbade it. Faeldir did not hesitate for a second, took his uncle's bow and dagger and ran away with her. They reached the deep forest and still did not stop. They wanted to get as far away from the city as it was possible. The weather was inclined, snowing, which meant that new snow covered their tracks. But that night, the weather was not their greatest enemy. They reached a small gorge and a wolf appeared in front of them. When they wanted to turn back to take another path, there were more, and soon even more of them emerged from the dark night. Its pointless to write what happened next .. it was the saddest night in his life. Covered by the blood of his love and wolves, Faeldir could do nothing but curse himself because he decided to escape with her and expose her to danger. In the morning he dug a grave for his beloved and decided not to return. Faeldir then for 4 years became a mercenary. He took every dirty job and tried to find his meaning in life. Then he left his job as mercenary and wandered throught the country alone for 2 years. After something strange happened, he decided to show himself in society again. Only gods know what awaits him now. Personality Faeldir hides his nature very much and does not reveal it until he trusts someone. He is merciless and quarrelsome when he is in presence of orcs or some people. But he is also reliable and loyal companion who would never betray his close ones. His leadership is not bad. He can gain authority and trust very quickly. He has a sense of resourcefulness but he is also ambitious when picking his new comrades. He is persistent but he lacks patience and self-control in situations of conflict. He is always wanting to learn and explore new things and skills. Recent History Faeldir visited an old friend in Ryksburg. Faeldir crossed Fayton's Crossing at night because of the presence of a large number of soldiers. Faeldir entered Surinil Forest and headed east to meet Lord Andalore Varan current Eldatar of the Surinil Confederation and ruler of Varanyr. Faeldir pledged loyalty to the Surinil Confederation